


Coming out of the bathroom

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Gen, M/M, transgender Finland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino locked himself in the bathroom. His breathing becoming more irregular, he could feel entire room spinning. He glanced up to meet his reflection in the mirror. He cursed his now visible binder, and his own body. To scared to come out, Tino listened to his boyfriend pleading for him to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of tumblr post I can no longer find. I have this really strong love for transgender Finland, so I wanted to write a story about him.

Tino locked himself in a bathroom. His breathing becoming irregular, he could feel entire room spinning around him. He glanced up at his reflection, cursing his binder and his body. 

Previous month Tino was out with Lukas discussing if he should accept Berwald's invitation to a dinner date. Lukas had promised Tino he wouldn't tell anyone he is transgender, and so far nobody, but them knew.

"Your pants, your business. Why should I tell anyone what's in them?" Lukas sipped his drink not looking directly at the finish man.

"I don't know. I'm just nervous. This would be my first date since my transition." Tino drank his vodka, before continuing. "And what I know about Berwald, he only dated men in the past, and I am not exactly..."

Lukas cut off Tino by slamming his now empty glass against the bar, "Don't cut yourself short. You are a man as any other, if not even manlier. So you don't have the plumbing yet, but that doesn't make you less of a man. And Berwald is crazy about you, he won't think any less of you just because of your man cave." 

Lukas motioned his hand to the bartender, ordering a refill. 

"I don't think I am manlier. I mean have you heard me sque or scream? I sound like a kitten." Tino drank his vodka with one gulp.

"Have you seen yourself in the laser tag arena, you are like a beast. Not to mention you gave Madden that black eye, when he switched your coffee to decaf." Lukas continued. "Let Berwald take you out, have a nice time and see how it all goes."

"What if it doesn't go well? What if he finds out and only looks at me with disgust?"

"Then he isn't the one for you, but that's unlikely. Berwald is like a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

"Teddy Ber" the two drunk nordics laughed forgetting their original problem.

Bartender saw the two having a drunk and blissful laughter, and to be sure they weren't going to drive in their drunken state he took away their car keys. Having his keys taken away Lukas called Madden to drive him and Tino home. Since it was a drunk call he also said some really stupid stuff, like I love you before Madden had a chance to say it first. Tomorrow morning they both regretted how much they drank by having a terrible hangover.

Few weeks later Tino was alone in his apartment looking at his reflection in the mirror. His binder was pushing his small breasts down and he looked as if he was naturally flat. He made sure it was comfortably positioned before he put on his white button up shirt. Hanatamogo jumped onto Tino's bed and laid there.   
"How do I look?" Tino turned to his dog, as if she could understand him.   
She gave a soft bark as a response, making TIno check himself in a mirror yet again. He was preparing for his date with Berwald. They were dating for almost two months now. In those two months Tino felt wonderful. Berwald never pushed Tino into doing something the other was uncomfortable with. The two shared some of the best kisses Tino had experienced, he honestly felt as if he was floating. Once the door bell was heard throughout the apartment Hana ran out of the bed to greet the new comer. Tino opened the door letting Hana jump onto Berwald's leg demanding attention from the Swede.

"Hey there, Hana." Berwald bent over to pet playful little pup.  
Tino watched the amusing sight with awe, "She really likes you."

"She has a great taste,just like her owner." Berwald stood up to kiss Tino, making Tino giggle into the kiss. Tino honestly felt as if he was floating each time Berwald kissed him. 

After they said goodbye to Hanatamogo, Tino and Berwald went out on their date. Berwald took Tino to an amusement park.They went on various rides, and had blissful time. As they went on ferries wheel, the two felt as if they were on top of the world. Tino couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Since Berwald place was the closest to the park, they agreed to go there when they both felt too tired to continue to go on rides, but still wanting to stay together. This was the first time Tino went to Berwald's apartment after Madden moved out. And the place felt a lot roomier without all of Madden's stuff laying around. Berwald put on some cheesy romantic movie and the two cuddled in the couch. As the movie was close to the ending neither of the two paied any attention to what was going on on the screen. They were more focused on each other. In the middle of their make-out session Tino moved on top of Berwald. Berwald kissed Tino under his neck, making the finish man moan in pure bliss. Tino forgetting about his binder let Berwald unbutton his shirt. As Berwald's fingers slowly but surely went up to Tino's chest, Tino's breathing became more and more shallow. Just as Berwald was about to unbutton a button which would reveal the binder, Tino jumped up as if Berwald's fingers had burned him. Without an explanation, Tino ran towards the bathroom, making sure he locked the door. Confused Swede followed Tino to make sure that the other was okay. He was worried about the finish man. In the bathroom Tino looked at his reflection, cursing his body. He obserevd his binder which was now visible since his shirt was unbuttoned. Scared of going out of the bathroom and explain to his boyfriend what was bothering him, Tino listened to Berwald pleading him to come out. 

"Tino? Are you alright in there? I'm sorry if I was going too fast." Berwald knocked softly, trying to overhear a response from inside the bathroom. 

Silently crying to himself, Tino gathered the courage to push the bathroom door open and went to hug his boyfriend. Clutching onto Berwald's shirt, Tino sobbed feeling the other man's hand on his back. He felt safe with Berwald. Berwald started softly comforted the shorter fin.

"I'm here. I'm here" Berwald whispered to Tino noticing the other man calming down. 

"Berwald?" Tino looked up at Berwald, his eyes still tearing up, and his nose and cheeks red and wet from all the crying. 

"Hmm?" 

"There is something I want you to know about me." Tino used one of his sleeves to wipe his face. As soon as he said those words he couldn't bring himself to continue. Berwald patiently listened to Tino talk about his childhood, and how he struggled to find himself. Once he started telling Berwald about his early life, Tino could feel a gaint rock lifting from his shoulders. Even though he felt liberating talking about his coming out, he also felt anxious about how will Berwald respond after he finished his story. He almost wished for the story not to end. He was terrified of what will Berwald's reaction be. As he got to the point of the story where he still hadn't had neither top nor bottom surgery, and how he dreaded going under a knife even thou a part of him wants to look the way he pictured himself ever since he was 15, Berwald cut him off with most loving kiss they have ever shared. Tino could feel his feet floating above the floor. The butterflies that flew in his stomach made him feel dumb to ever doubt that Berwald would be anything but accepting of Tino. Tino felt Berwald smile into the kiss, and it truly was one of the best moments of his life. When Tino broke off the kiss, Berwald reassured Tino that he loves him and will not leave them unless Tino wanted him to.


End file.
